loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sango/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170722140204/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170722141732
;Sango and Kagome act like sisters toward each other, and often discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Kagome, in the manga, says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." Generally whenever the two are bathing, they talk about what problems they have, such as their brothers or enemies. Sango and Kagome seem equally invested in each other's romantic relationships, as Kagome often confronts Miroku when Sango's feelings are hurt, and Sango does the same with Inuyasha, comforting her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd", despite the fact that she cares for Kagome immensely. Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, Sota and Kohaku, both are skilled fighters against demons, both own a cat, and both get married, allowing their sibling-like friendship to develop further than that of most characters in the series. ;﻿Sango started out as aloof and distant from the rest of the group, though she warmed up to Kagome first. Kagome and Sango have a sisterly love and friendship. Both discussed secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Eventually, Kagome revealed that "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her". For example, whenever the two bathe, they discuss what problems they had. Sango was also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurt her by being with Kikyō, and whenever Sango was upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tried to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango commented that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd" (the other two Kagomes being Shippō and Hachi). Coincidentally, both girls were the eldest children in their family, both were older sisters who loved their younger brothers, Sota and Kohaku, both become married, and both owned a cat (or in Sango's case, cat demon). Sango said that Kagome was incredibly brave to speak up about Kikyō to Inuyasha. Though she was astonished, she also admired how Kagome was so forgiving of Inuyasha, even allowing him to visit Kikyō. The girls have an easygoing, relaxed friendship, and enjoyed being in one another's company. Sango genuinely cares about Kagome, even during the time when Inuyasha wanted to say goodbye to her after making up his mind about protecting Kikyō instead. Miroku insisted that even if Inuyasha were to say goodbye, he had to get the shards, leaving Sango and Shippō the only ones who considered Kagome's feelings at the time. Kagome sometimes tended to Sango's wounds after battles, and Sango would take care of Kagome whenever she was injured or got sick. ;Kagome's three friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka in the modern era tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. They always seem to be into her personal life whether it is about her mysterious illnesses, romantic life, her classes, and upcoming events. They have been friends for a long time, possibly since the beginning of their education. The three of them act like sisters to Kagome and always try to help her in her life and with all the tasks that she has to go through every day. All three of them have met Inuyasha several times, and seemingly approve of his uncertain relationship with Kagome. Despite not being around them as much as she used to be (due to time spent in the Feudal Era), Kagome manages to keep their friendship strong. It is shown at the end of the manga series that they all graduate, say their goodbyes, and promise to stay in touch and be friends. Although having also seen The Bone-Eater's Well once, unlike Kagome's family, who are aware of Kagome's travels and ability to crossover into the Feudal Era as well as Inuyasha's true identity as a half-demon, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi know nothing about this part of Kagome's life and probably don’t know that she left home and is married to Inuyasha.